


Sable et soleil

by Ambrena



Series: Seth & Horus, les amants ennemis [2]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un épisode où le dieu du désert possède celui du ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sable et soleil

Le dieu du désert émet un sourire carnassier en contemplant son neveu, qui feint de dormir. Mais ce n’est pas le cas, et tous deux le savent. Depuis l’incident où il a été violé par son oncle, nulle femme n’a partagé sa couche, et un désir sourd court dans ses veines.  
Seth l’a rejoint sur le lit au châssis sanglé de lanières de cuir et de cordes tressées, et a posé ses propres pieds sur les siens, sur le dosseret richement décoré. Lascivement, ses mains parcourent son corps, comme prises d’un désir irrépressible de le toucher, de le faire sien. Et elles caressent son torse nu, s’aventurent sous son pagne de lin, flattent ce qui se dissimule de plus en plus difficilement sous ce dernier.  
Bouleversé, Horus gémit, se débat. Mais une bouche purpurine, violemment plaquée contre la sienne, lui intime le silence. Il en lèche les lèvres, y risque sa langue, la mordille des dents. S’abandonne totalement.  
Sable et soleil, mêlés. Sans aucune tendresse, le dieu roux le renverse sous lui et le pénètre brutalement. A l’agonie, le jeune homme est parcouru de spasmes nerveux et ne peut s’empêcher de manifester son plaisir par des sons obscènes.  
Ils forniquent ainsi, toute la nuit durant. Au réveil, Seth part vite, très vite, car il a senti qu’imperceptiblement, ses caresses se faisaient douces, cherchaient le satiné d’une nuque, la courbe d’un visage.  
Il part, certes, mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu’il possèdera ainsi son neveu.


End file.
